In the process of installing or replacing light bulbs, particularly fluorescent light bulbs, it is typically necessary to employ a stepladder in order to reach the elevated lamp fixture. Moreover, in settings such as in schools and office buildings, it has been a common practice for a custodian or serviceman to additionally carry a large carton or cartons containing incandescent and/or fluorescent light bulbs. Fluorescent light bulbs, in particular, are long, bulky and quite fragile and therefore, must be handled with great care.
One approach in replacing light bulbs involves placing the carton of light bulbs on the ground next to the stepladder and the person changing the lamps making numerous trips up and down the stepladder. Such a process is both tiresome to the person changing the lamps as well as very time consuming Another drawback is the possibility of breakage due to either dropping the light bulb or hitting it against the stepladder during the numerous trips up and down the stepladder.
Thus, in many instances, two servicemen are utilized wherein a first person removes or replaces the light bulb from the fixture while standing on the ladder, and a second person transfers light bulbs to the person standing on the ladder. As can be appreciated, the use of two people to change light bulbs constitutes an inefficient use of labor. Another drawback is the possibility of breaking the light bulbs during handling between the two persons.
It has been known in the art to provide a device for temporarily holding one or more light bulbs whereby a person does not need to make numerous trips up and down a stepladder during the changing operation. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,763 to Scott discloses a light bulb holster in the form of a flexible bag having pockets to hold a plurality of tubular bulbs. A flap is utilized to cover the tops of the bulbs during transport and to secure the holster to a ladder brace at the work site.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,714,162 to Harrison shows a fluorescent light bulb holder including an upper and a lower bracket which are attachable to a ladder. The upper and lower brackets define pockets for loosely respectively retaining upper and lower portions of one or more fluorescent light bulbs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,613,042 to Aeschliman discloses a plurality of tapered, rigid tubes of different lengths, integrally jointed together, such that a plurality of lamps can be held by the tubes at selected heights. The tubes may be clamped to one end of a stepladder using a vise-like mechanism.
While each of these devices includes features related to installations of light bulbs, each has its own drawbacks. For example, the flexible nature of the Scott light bulb holster does not afford much protection against breakage of the bulbs stored inside the holster. Breakage is also a concern with the Harrison device since the bulbs are loosely held in the pockets of this device and are not separated from one another. The Aeschliman device offers support for only a small portion of one end of the fluorescent light bulb, thereby exposing a large length of the fluorescent light bulb.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a device for temporarily holding one or more light bulbs that is easily transportable, and which offers maximum protection to the bulbs.